The present invention relates to communication systems, and, more particularly, to transmission of encoded video data between devices that are compatible with different encoding standards.
An increasing number of communication applications are realizing the benefits of video-conferencing equipment. Such equipment generally includes two or more communication terminals participating in the transmission and/or reception of data representing captured video images, typically along with signals representing speech. One type of conventional video-conferencing arrangement includes at least one communication terminal set up with a camera, an image processor, and a transmission device transmitting captured video images for display at the other terminal(s).
While the benefits of video-conferencing equipment are widely recognized, extensive use of video-conferencing equipment has been inhibited largely due to cost, convenience and video quality. Compatibility between video-conferencing equipment is an example factor that impacts cost. Compatibility in this context is relative to a format for encoding and decoding data, for example video data.
There are various formats known in the art for encoding and decoding video data. A problem arises where video conferencing devices at different sites are compatible with different formats. Without some mechanism for translating video data between the different formats, a video conference cannot take place. While it would be desirable to have either all video conferencing equipment adhere to a single format or have video conferencing equipment that can interpret multiple formats, such solutions are not feasible. Such solutions are not feasible given different expectations for cost, convenience, and quality.
According to one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method and arrangement for video conferencing. One aspect of the invention is directed to a system for transmitting encoded video data between a first video conferencing terminal and a second video conferencing terminal, the first video conferencing terminal compatible with a first format of encoded video data, and the second video conferencing terminal compatible with a second format of encoded video data, comprising: a first node configured and arranged to couple to the first video conferencing terminal and including a first decoder configured and arranged to receive encoded video data of the first format from the first video conferencing terminal and decode the video data; and a first encoder coupled to the first decoder and configured and arranged to receive decoded video data from the decoder and encode the decoded video data in the second format; the arrangement further comprising a second node configured and arranged to couple to the second video conferencing terminal and including a second decoder configured and arranged to receive encoded video data of the second format from the second video conferencing terminal and decode the video data; and a second encoder coupled to the second decoder and configured and arranged to receive decoded video data from the decoder and encode the decoded video data in the first format; and the arrangement lastly comprising a switch circuit arrangement coupled to the first node and coupled to the second node, wherein the first node is arranged to provide encoded video data of the first format from the second node to the first video conferencing terminal, and the second node is arranged to provide encoded video data of the second format from the first node to the second video conferencing terminal.